thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Poison
This is the twelfth episode of Become The Hunted. Story Cole, Mei, and Yuki are on the balcony, looking out at the city below. “I don’t see anything,” Mei states. “Give me those binoculars,” Cole replies. “Mind your own business Cole,” Mei states. “I said give me those binoculars,” Cole replies. Mei then hands her binoculars over to Cole. Cole then sees a small fire on a rooftop. “I see a fire on a rooftop somewhere in the city,” Cole states. “Looks like it’s someone’s camp. Someone looks like they need to be rescued,” Yuki replies. Garrett walks in on them. “What’s going on?” Garrett asks. “Garrett,” Yuki answers, “Cole spotted a fire on a rooftop somewhere in the city. It’s most likely someone’s campsite. “Oh shit. We need to find out more about this,” Garrett replies. “I’ll send an expedition team to find this camp and see who’s there,” Cole states. “You’re right,” Garrett replies. Cole, Mei, Yuki, Blake, Garrett, and Bryce then set off to find the mysterious camp on the rooftop. “How much later until we get there?” Blake asks. “It’s not very far from here. It’s on an old insurance office complex,” Garrett answers. The group eventually arrives at the insurance office complex, where a camp sits on the roof. Meanwhile, Mark, Devin, and Chad argue back at the apartments. “A herd is approaching that area. You can’t visit the Garcias,” Chad states. “I want to see them again. The herd isn’t that bad,” Devin replies. “You can’t see them and that is final!” Chad shouts. “Lighten up Chad. That herd is literally only 20 walkers. It’s nothing that Javi can’t take care of himself,” Mark replies. Andrew walks out. “What’s going on?” Andrew asks. “Nothing Andy. Go back inside,” Mark answers. Back at the insurance office complex, the group enters. “They’re on the roof. But, how do we get up there?” Mei asks. “Simple. We take the elevator,” Bryce answers. “I can’t believe that it’s that simple,” Garrett replies. As the group walks toward the elevators, three walkers appear from the next room. “Oh great. Walkers,” Yuki states. “Kill them already!” Blake shouts. Cole then kills the first walker by stabbing it in the head. The second was about to bite Yuki, but Mei kills it by shooting it in the head. The third walker is killed by Bryce, who decapitates it and stabs it in the head. “Now, let’s head up there,” Garrett states. The characters then ride the elevator up to the building’s roof. When they arrive at the roof, a little girl happily hugs them. “Mommy, we’re saved!” the girl shouts. “I know, Maddie,” Maddie’s mom replies. “Who are you?” Bryce asks. “I’m Olivia. This is my daughter Madeline. People call her Maddie. My husband, Frank, and his brother, Patrick, are also up here,” Olivia answers. “I’m Bryce. And, this is Mei, Yuki, Cole, Blake, and Garrett,” Bryce replies, “We live in an apartment complex not far from here.” “That’s awesome. I keep telling Frank to leave here but he refuses. Frank has become crazy since the apocalypse started,” Olivia states. “Don’t trust them!” Frank shouts. “Can you please lighten up, brother. These people are going to help us,” Patrick replies. “I know they’re working with the government! If you can just listen to me!” Frank shouts. “Stop it with your conspiracy crap. We’re finally escaping this place,” Patrick replies. “You’re not taking us away! I know who you are! You’re not taking my family!” Frank shouts. Frank then turns hostile, pulling out a knife as he tries to kill Garrett and Cole. However, a gunshot is then heard. Frank looks down to see a hole in his chest, with blood pouring out. Frank then collapses to the ground dead. It was then revealed that it was Patrick who fired the fatal shot. “Why did you do that? Why did you kill your own brother?” Cole asks. “He was too far gone. He was far too paranoid and delusional and you saw how quickly he snapped and turned hostile,” Patrick answers. “Now that this situation is over, let’s go back home,” Garrett states. “Absolutely,” Olivia replies. The group then takes the elevator down. Back at the apartment complex, Devin sees a car approach them. “Javi, what are you doing here?” Devin asks. “We couldn’t stay in the house anymore. We weren’t safe. We decided to stay here,” Javi answers. “Good. We need all the help we can get here,” Mark replies. “Going here was the first idea of yours that might actually work,” Kate states. “I know. It’s just that I feel safe with them. They are our friends,” Javi replies. Cast *Garrett *Mark *Andrew *Kayla *Devin *Coleen *Bryce Jacobs *Cole *Blake *Mei *Yuki *Makoto *Chad *Javier Garcia *Kate Garcia *Gabriel Garcia *Mariana Garcia *Frank *Patrick *Olivia *Madeline Deaths *Drew Wallace (Off-Panel, Zombified, Confirmed Fate) *Frank Trivia *First appearance of Chad. *First appearance of Patrick. *First appearance of Olivia. *First appearance of Madeline. *First (and last) appearance of Frank.